Blinded by a Broken Heart
by Chetari
Summary: A broken heart can blind a person. She ran into him and just couldn’t look up. She just cried until she had no more tears. Then she fell asleep. She knew only one thing it wasn’t the one who betrayed her.
1. An Unknown Encounter

_**Unexpected**_

**Summary: **A broken heart can blind a person. She ran into him and just couldn't look up. She just cried until she had no more tears. Then she fell asleep. She knew only one thing; it wasn't the one who betrayed her.

**Chapter 1: **_An Unknown Encounter_

A young woman sat calmly in the forest watching as the wind blew through the trees. She was in more of a clearing than the actual forest sitting on the edge of an old well. She was just waiting for him. 'Any minute now,' she thought. He normally came soon after she got out of the well. Sighing she slid off the side of the well to sit in front of it. She hugged her knees to her chest as she waited thinking about all she had been through the last few years. Breaking the Shikon jewel was the main worry she had at the moment. Naraku had been defeated but they had found that he didn't have the rest of the shards. Sighing she laid her head down on her knees slowly closing her eyes enjoying the wind in her hair. It was one of the few times anymore that she got to enjoy something so simple.

After a while she opened her eyes yawning and looked around. The sun was lower than it had been when she had closed them as she realized she had fallen asleep waiting for him. 'Where is he?' she asked herself confused. Normally he would have been there right as she was climbing out of the well. Stretching as she stood she gazed around quietly a bit miffed that he hadn't come for her like he always did. Shrugging she picked up her yellow backpack and started towards the village. 'He probably was in a fight with a demon that couldn't wait,' she thought calmly.

She entered Kaede's village in not too long a time. It didn't seem like a very long walk anymore. She walked directly to Kaede's hut figuring that she would find out where everyone was from the old priestess. As she neared the hut she heard the sound of a loud smack and a familiar voice screaming, "HENTAI." She laughed quietly to herself before she thought of something. 'Why aren't they with him fighting the demon?'

A girl walked out in a huff dressed in a simple kimono. Her hair hung in loose pony tail. Her eyes were heated as she glared at anyone in her path before she saw her friend. Her gaze softened some and she got a slight smile on her face before she frowned and her gaze turned sad. The two girls stood silent as everything was said with the sad look on the one girls face. The smile on the others girls face turned quickly into a frown.

Dropping her yellow back pack she went off in search of him. The soul catchers caught her eye as soon as she entered the woods meaning that she was close. She continued as quiet as she could. 'I'm getting pretty good at this' she thought subconsciously as she neared the spot. He always seemed to meet her here by the Goshinboku. She thought it odd that this was the place where the other woman had killed him. She hid quietly behind a tree when she caught sight of his silver hair.

"Inuyasha," she whispered silently to herself. He didn't turn his attention from the dead priestess though. But that could possibly be because he wasn't awake. They both lay sleeping side by side. The dead miko was covered only in his haori but it looked as if he had dressed some time while she had been sleeping. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she took a step back. Her earlier attempt at silence was forgotten as she stepped backwards onto a twig that snapped loudly in the peaceful silence. She watched as his ear twitched before he sat up quickly looking in the direction of the sudden noise. A small gasp escaped her as he growled at her without thinking. It suddenly stopped as his eyes cleared and he recognized her.

"K-Kagome," he said lightly. She stared silently at him with watery eyes as a tear escaped the dam to cascade down her cheek. Inuyasha just sat there staring at her with a confused expression on his face before he looked down at the one beside him. She closed her eyes as she turned her head away not wanting to look. She felt her legs start to run as she cried silently. She couldn't hear a thing as she ran listening to the pounding of her heart in her ears as she ran. Her tears blinded her as she stumbled through the woods not caring where she went. Her only reaction to running into something soft was to bury her face in it. For some reason she got the notion it was her pillow. She put her hands up grabbing onto the fabric of what she thought was the pillow case clinging tightly to her 'pillow.' Her crying slowly died down before she fell into a dreamless sleep never once looking up from crying.

* * *

He looked down with a stoic expression watching his half brother's wench crying into his haori. Something about her had made him unconsciously react with a comforting sound. She had soon fallen asleep against him and would normally have fallen to the ground if her grip on his haori hadn't been so tight. He silently lifted his hands trying to pry her off him but to no avail. Holding back a sigh he slid down to sit at the base of the tree he had been leaning against when the girl had run into him. He leaned his head back against the tree staring up through the leaves. At some point he laid his head down against her hair and drifted off to sleep, something he hadn't done in a long time. 


	2. Troubling Realizations

**Chapter 2: **_Troubling Realizations_

"K-Kagome," he said lightly. He looked down confused as to why she was there in front of him instead of lying beside him. When he looked down at the woman beside him he realized his mistake. The woman beside him was not Kagome though she looked a lot like her. He listened silently as he heard Kagome turn and run. He didn't know where she was going but for once he wouldn't be following her. He had hurt her, he knew it, and it would be for the last time in his opinion. As he watched the woman beside him she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttering as she tried to open them. A low menacing growl erupted from him as her eyes opened. He watched as she turned fearful eyes on him in confusion.

"Inu-Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked quietly staring up at him. He just continued growling before he jumped into a tree leaving her there by herself. He began running from the clearing away from his new mate. He knew it would hurt him to leave her there but he couldn't stay there. He didn't follow Kagome but he couldn't stay with his mate. He loved Kikyo, true, but he had given up mating with her. He thought he had at least till he woke up that afternoon with the dead miko lying beside him.

* * *

­­A small orange blur ran past the taijiya as she stood watching the forest Kagome had disappeared into. The kit ran into the hut following Kagome's scent hoping she was still there. He turned quickly as he realized he only smelled her yellow bag that had been placed in the hut. He had almost passed the taijiya a second time when he was caught up by the tail.

"Waah…Sango!" he whined staring up at the woman. He quickly stopped as he saw the sad look in her eyes. "Where's Kagome, Sango?"

The taijiya only frowned as she pulled the kit into a tight hug. She silently prayed that she had been wrong about what she thought Inuyasha was doing. She tensed slightly as she felt a presence behind her. The person however only rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. She sighed leaning back against him before finally answering the kit in her arms. "I don't know Shippo."

"Miroku?" Shippo questioned as he turned his gaze on the man behind her. She breathed deeply as she let her gaze turn from the forest to look up at the perverted monk. The houshi only shrugged lightly in response as he too turned his gaze away from the forest to look at the two watching him.

"Let us wait inside," he whispered. They both nodded silently before they all made their way inside hoping both their friends would return in the morning.

* * *

He woke slowly with a tired yawn as the sun peeked over the horizon. He blinked rapidly bringing himself out of his deep sleep. He moved to get up but stopped quickly when he heard a mumbled complaint from the wench on top of him. He gazed down at the top of her head letting a surprised look cross his face before his ice mask fell once more. It took a moment before he remembered what had happened the night before. He didn't know much but he assumed his baka of a half-brother had something to do with the wench sleeping on top of him. He then realized the comforting sound he had been making during the night and abruptly stopped it. 'What brought that on?'

He watched silently as the girl started to wake with the sun in her eyes. He quietly wondered why he had not killed the girl last night for her insolence, before he could ponder further on the subject though the girl in question woke completely.

She scrambled away from him quickly managing to look confused and fearful at the same time. The shock seemed to be too much however as she began to sway slightly while sitting. He watched silently as she fell to the side as she fainted. 'At least she's not sleeping on me,' he thought to himself.

'_Was it really that bad?'_ his beast asked for the first time in a long while. He growled quietly not answering it. It had not spoken to him since before his father had died. The animal whined at him before falling silent. He picked the girl up for one reason or another before starting on his way. His retainer and ward were waiting for him.


	3. A Simple Talk

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _A Simple Talk_

She woke again later pulling a strange warmth closer around her. A stronger heat soon became noticable from nearby as she opened her eyes to see a fire not far from where she lay. With a tired yawn she stretched her tired muscles and sat up letting the snow white pelt fall from her form. She looked again at the pelt with a start before she remembered what had happened. What she didn't understand was why Sesshomaru would cover her with his pelt. She ignored the pelt for now as she would probably never get a real answer anyway. Sesshomaru never gave a real answer for anything. She mentally shook her head before looking around the small clearing to find no one in sight.

A frown reached her lips as she sat there wondering why Sesshomaru would leave her here with his pelt. After a moment she gave a shrug deciding she would think about it later. That was when she heard the rustling in the trees nearby making her tense and look around for some kind of weapon. It was probably useless at this point. If she could hear them then they were already too close. Before she managed to find something a person dressed in white entered the clearing. She did not relax as she looked up but nor did she panic when she saw him. She was almost certain that Sesshomaru would not harm after letting her sleep with his pelt.

"Goodmorning, Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted quietly. She made sure to add the honorific as there was no chance in sight that she would ever be able to tell his current mood. He stood silently watching her.

"Hn," he responded after a moment. It was all anyone really got out of him anyway. He dropped a skinned rabbit beside the fire near her before moving to sit against a tree on the other side of the clearing. She stared at the hare in shock for a moment before moving toward it.

"Thank you," she whispered as she began to clean off the dirt and prepare it for cooking the best she could. He had already done the task of skinning it so that was not a problem. She was thankful for that. She disliked that part of hunting for food in this era. It had taken her a while to learn what to do with it in the first place. In only a few minutes she had the small rabbit cooking over the fire. She watched it quietly to make sure it would not burn.

"I will return you to my half-brother after you have finished." She heard him say it and openly cringed at his words. Realizing what she did she looked up hoping he had not noticed. No such luck though. He sat there with his gaze locked on her with a slight tilt of his brow. She gave a soft sigh before returning to the hare. "This displeases you?"

She looked up sharply at his words. She had never thought he would care what she thought. He never had before. Heck, he had never even spoken to her before. It was strange just being in his presence without Inuyasha there and them fighting. She watched him for a moment before giving a soft sigh and answering, "Yes."

* * *

He said nothing and just sat watching the girl. This was the first time he had ever spent time with her when his brother was not around. The impression he had from the hanyou was that she was his intended. He knew she was not already his mate as her scent was still pure. She said nothing more after he answered his question. He did not expect her too. He was soon to find that this girl was full of surprises though.

* * *

"He never pays attention to me," she started talking not even paying attention to the fact that this was Sesshomaru and there was no way that he would actually care about what she had to say. "All he ever does is run off to Kikyo whenever her stupid soul catchers are nearby. And then he still has the gall to tell me that he's done with her. He didn't go off to her for a whole six months. He had asked for me to mate him and then the same night that he asks me he goes and mates with the damn corpse instead." She paused for a moment. It was only long enough to take a few short breaths though. She was not even looking at the taiyoukai.

"I catch them in the act and he has the gall to sound confused. As if he actually thought he was mating with me. The damn hanyou thinks it's hard to tell the difference between the two of us. He even thought I was her when he first saw me at the Goshinboku. I hadn't even been here for more than a day and already I was being mistaken for a dead bitch. Later he even had the gall to tell me to change clothes because I looked like her. He didn't say that was why but I knew. There was no way I couldn't when all he did for the longest time was compare me to her. There's no way I would ever want to willingly go back to that insufferable mutt," she finished. She hadn't even realized she was speaking so harshly until she pulled her clenched fists up forcefully and brought some grass with them. She blushed slightly before she remembered who was in the clearing with her. Her blush darkened as she looked up to find the demon lord still regarding her. If she didn't know any better she might think that he was even interested in what she had to say.

* * *

"Why do you not just leave him then?" he asked surprising them both. Somehow this human intrigued him enough to merit his curiousity. He had never thought he would be participating in a conversation with his half-brothers' wench.

"Because I have to finish collecting the shards." He could smell the honesty of her answer. He could also scent the determination to complete her task. A small sense of respect for the woman came to him as he realized her sense of honor. He stayed silent for a bit after her answer waiting to see if she would say anything else.

"Why do you not do so one your own then?" He mentally cursed the miko as he realized he was still continuing a conversation with her. He couldn't seem to help himself though. It seemed it was necessary for him to talk with the woman for some insane reason. He watched as she looked up with a timid expression. She was blushing again. He had to admit she looked quit good that way. It took him a moment before he registered the thought and mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing.

"I can't defend myself," she answered in a rather quiet voice. He heard it of course but it surprised him enough that he was almost tempted to say what and have her repeat herself. He knew she had actually said it though and refrained from making a fool of himself. He sat quietly regarding her for a while as the hare he had given her finished and she began eating. It seemed he had to change his plans of what he would do with the girl. She did not want to return to the half-breed and she could not be out on her own. With a harsh mental sigh and another mental kick he made his decision swearing that he knew he would regret his decision. The only good thing from it would be he would have another reason to kill Inuyasha.

* * *

"I will teach you," he said. She looked up shocked at her words. She had the thought the conversation finished and now he comes at her with this? The best she could do for a long time was just stare at the demon lord in complete shock.

A/N: Ok I know that this is actually a really long time coming for the next chapter of this one. I actually hate when I do this but I just could not figure out a way to continue this for the longest of times. This just randomly came to me though. Let me know what you all think. I hope it's good.


	4. Training Begins

A/N: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Any others are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Training Begins_

She sat there with that expression for quite a while letting his words sink in. She would never have thought that Sesshomaru would ever lower himself to teaching a human. She did not bother asking him why though she did wonder but he would never answer her. This would be a blessing though. It would get rid of her dependence on the others. She hated being such a burden to them. After a while she gave him a silent nod and went back to her food.

* * *

He watched her carefully. It was obvious she was surprised by his offer. It had surprised him as well. He did not even think of taking back his suggestion though. Especially not after she agreed. Once she finished he stood and waited for her to rise or at least begin to. He noticed as she quickly doused the fire and stood facing him. Realizing he had actually stood waiting for the woman, he quickly turned and started on his way. Rin and Jaken were still waiting. "You will travel with me during your training."

He said it calmly but sternly so as to not allow any argument. She said nothing though. She needed this. They continued walking in silence the rest of the day. When she muttered something about being hungry she saw him glare back at her and almost thought he would stop. When he made no move to stop though she realized he had literaly ignored her. She kept silent though not wanting to bring his wrath or anything. It was probably his way of training anyway and most trainers would punish you for questioning their ways. At least in the old days they had and she was currently in the old days. When he continued walking well after the sun set she became very frustrated. After some time she was about to rip into him like she would if it was Inuyasha when they entered and inhabited clearing.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" was shrieked loudly as soon as the demon lord entered the clearing. Kagome entered shortly afterward to see a young human girl attatched to the taiyoukai's legs. Kagome quietly stood behind Sesshomaru watching them. He made no move to return the childs' attention but neither did he move to stop it. She saw the toad merely bow and Sesshomaru completely ignore him. It appeared this was nothing new. After a brief moment the girl released him. It wasn't long after this that she was noticed. The young girl immediately began bombarding her with questions. She noticed Sesshomaru leave as soon as the girl had diverted her attention but said nothing. She merely knelt to speak with the child.

"Hello, who are you?" the child asked with keen interest.

"Kagome," she answered with a smile. "And what's your name?"

"Rin," the child answered with a wide grins silence for only a few short moments before the girl began asking a multitude of questions barely giving her time to answer any of them. She was still talking with the girl when Sesshomaru reappeared with a large hunk of meat. He silently set it by the fire that the toad was tending before sitting beneath a nearby tree. Kagome automatically went to prepare the food and cook it to serve to everyone.

* * *

She was woken by a sword to her throat the next morning. With her eyes opened wide she met the cold amber gaze of the demon above her. She stayed entirely still waiting for what he would do. "Get up."

He said it dispassionately as he said everything else as he took the sword away. "And next time try to prevent it."

She looked startled at his words. Apparently that was how he intended to wake her up every morning. This would not be easy. She immediately got up to follow him and could not see him anywhere. She cursed quietly under her breath. Apparently she was supposed to find him. She knew that he would know her senses were dull compared to his and yet he was forcing her to find him. This would definitely not be easy. She stood there silently for a moment thinking as to how she should find him. With a muttered curse, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She quietly let out her aura as Kaede had taught her not long ago and looked around with it. There were two auras in the clearing with her. Those were most likely Rin and the toads. Further out there were a few small auras but nothing she thought would be Sesshomarus. Unless he was surppressing his aura. That being the most likely she looked for a dim aura that seemed to be similar to his. It took quite a while before she found him. He had been standing right behind her the whole time. She was quite annoyed when she figured this out. Normally you would never be able to miss that.

"Hn," was his only comment when she finaly turned around to find him. She blushed a bit in embarassement but said nothing. He began walking away from the clearing and she followed. They only went to a neighboring clearing that wasn't too far from the others. He immediately pulled out Tenseiga, which she was somewhat glad of, then came at her quickly. She barely managed to dodge. This angered her greatly as she did not have a single thing with which to protect herself. He kept coming though without even stopping to give her a chance to find a weapon. It was ridiculous. She was forced to merely dodge his attacks. She was amazed that she was doing so well until her managed to hit her. It left only a scratch which healed instantly but she immediately stepped up her attention. Her face took on a determined expression as they continued. Him attacking and her dodging. She kept trying to think of someway to get him to stop. There was no way that came to mind that did not require a weapon.

After a long time of merely dodging she began fighting back once she realized the her hands and feet could also be used as a weapon. She wondered why it had taken her so long. She had seen plenty of the Jackie Chan movies. It should of been one of the first things she thought of. Shaking her head slightly to get rid of the distraction her thoughts were beginning to cause she turned her attention back to the demon lord in front her. It took a long while for her to finally get the hang of actually defending herself with her hands and feet. It was not really something she had ever thought of. She finaly managed to get close enough to do something and came away with Tokijin in her hands. She stood there in shock for a moment until the blade began to pulse in her hands. She immediately dropped it then staring at it as it lay on the ground. Sesshomaru picked it up then and replaced it alongside Tenseiga in his sash. She looked up at him then but saw nothing to indicate anything in his eyes. After a moment he nodded at her before heading back to camp. It was then that she actually noticed how late it was. She could see the sunset just above the trees. Realizing she was now in the clearing by herself she quickly turned the way they had come this morning. When she made it back to the clearing she merely lay down and fell asleep straight away.


End file.
